


(Not) Your typical Tuesday night

by hopelessly_me



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Clint, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Ronin Clint, Soft Boys, Talking During Sex, Top Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me
Summary: Despite being out on a mission, Bucky needed a night like this with Clint.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 21
Kudos: 124





	(Not) Your typical Tuesday night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squadrickchestopher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadrickchestopher/gifts).



> Happy birthday Squadster! There are so many jokes I want to tell right now, every last one of them super lame, but I’ll reserve them for later ;) I hope you have a fantastic day! (I will tell you that the google doc title is "Suqaddy's Birthday" though. Because of course I couldn't spell your name right.)
> 
> This is kind of an extension from "Smellin' Like a Mini-bar".
> 
> Also, thank you for the read through, Pherr, and turning my panic brain into slightly less panic brain. You're a rockstar.

_ “He fuckin’ did it again, Buck. He was fucking there, left a goddamn note, laughing his ass off, and was long gone before we even had a chance.” _ Bucky listened to Steve as he ranted all over again, hearing the sheer frustration in his voice.  _ “I am telling you, it is like the guy knows our every move. He knows what is going to piss each of us off, and he does it.” _

When a shockwave of pleasure pulsed through Bucky his hand moved to grab a fistful of blond hair and tugged lightly. “Maybe the guy is just an asshole. Doesn’t mean he knows anyone.” Bucky nearly jumped when fingers dug into his thighs, and he loosened his grip a little.

_ “I am telling you, this Ronin fella knows who we are,” _ Steve argued and Bucky could almost hear the pout. Bucky was going to pout when his dick was exposed to the cool air but he nearly crawled off the bed when a tongue ran up his length before teasing the head,  _ “You alright?” _ Steve asked.

“Oh yeah, fuckin’ dandy,” Bucky said, holding back a moan when he looked down and blue eyes stared back at him and somehow Clint looked smug. “Maybe S.H.I.E.L.D. should just leave this Ronin guy alone, y’know? I know it’s illegal but… he’s actually helping us out?” Those blue eyes rolled in a playful manner and Bucky had half the mind to jerk his hips up, but he refrained. That was a sure fire way to get the guy to stop and that was the last thing Bucky wanted to happen.

_ “He could take down the whole of Hydra and Fury is going to want us to bring him in, Buck. And I can’t stop the feeling I know the person,” _ Steve said, sounding even more frustrated than before.  _ “It’s like working with a ghost of someone you should know. It was like finding you all over again. I can’t shake the feeling.” _

All at once Bucky felt the mouth work its way around him again and nearly choke when it got close to the base. Bucky swore and his free hand waved in the air, his mind couldn’t decide what it wanted to grab on to when his hips involuntarily followed when the man pulled off again. “Look, I gotta go. I’m supposed to be on a mission right now,” Bucky said, trying to keep him tone low and even.

He must have accomplished his goal because Steve didn’t ask if he was alright or anything.  _ “Yeah, alright. I’ll see you in a few weeks,” _ Steve said with a sigh.

“See ya later, punk,” Bucky said and hung up the phone quickly, tossing it away from the both of them before he reached down and ran his hands through Clint’s hair, pushing it back and out of his face. “You are a goddamn menace, Barton.”

Clint pushed up on his forearms and Bucky chased his mouth but Clint turned his head off to the side. His smile was radiant and Bucky’s heart gave a little squeeze. “You are the asshole who answered the phone after I started. That’s just poor bedroom etiquette.”

“I warned you when you broke in here that Steve was going to be calling me and that I had to take the call,” Bucky argued.

“Okay, but you were sitting there all sorts of pretty and tempting. You didn’t exactly say no,” Clint argued lightly, looking smug again. He pulled himself up, his tongue leaving a trail from Bucky’s groin to his abdomen before he sat up and leaned forward, kissing Bucky, his own erection pressing against Bucky’s as he ground forward, eliciting a moan. “Someone is extra sensitive tonight,” Clint teased.

Bucky grabbed them and rolled, pinning Clint down. Clint licked his lips before he smirked, raising his eyebrows. “You are going to have to tell them,” Bucky said firmly.

Clint’s smile dropped and he scrunched up his nose in distaste for a moment. “Can we not talk about me and my issues and maybe… I dunno,” Clint said, rolling his hips up. “I am wearing too much clothing and these pants are  _ not _ made for this. It’s killing me.”

“You are so dramatic,” Bucky complained playfully though he kept his hands on Clint. “Patience.”

Clint groaned and tossed his head back. “I  _ hate _ being patient. I’m not made to be patient.” Bucky could easily disagree with that, he had first hand experience with exactly how patient Clint could be, but instead he worked on letting go of Clint’s arms, his hands riding up Clint’s shirt. Unlike his arms, his abdomen and chest were so far bare from tattoos, nothing to cover up the scars from his past. He didn’t get far before Clint reached for his shirt; Bucky grabbed his hands again and firmly planted them against the bed.

“I will grab handcuffs,” Bucky threatened.

“If it wasn’t for the fact I’m your mission, that would sound hot.”

Bucky paused before he looked up. It was a dangerous game, but Bucky wasn’t sure for who anymore. He was supposed to bring Clint back to S.H.I.E.L.D., and he was currently ignoring the fact that just twenty-four hours ago Clint was at an underground Hydra base wrecking havoc, leaving behind a note for Steve and the crew to find. All the while Clint was here with Bucky, trying to ignore the fact that he  _ knew _ Bucky was supposed to bring him in. So yeah- handcuffs? They probably brought a weird mix of emotions to Clint that Bucky hadn’t taken into account.

“Not turning you in,” Bucky promised. “I wouldn’t-”

This time when Clint went to move, Bucky didn’t stop him. Clint sat up and removed his hands from Bucky’s and held his face. Clint searched Bucky’s eyes for a moment before he kissed him, slow and lazy like they had all the time in the world as the heat slowly built up. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck and moved until he had Bucky exactly where he wanted him, and Bucky was nothing but putty under his hands. Bucky braced himself up as Clint straddled his hips, breaking the kiss so he could study him again.

“You can say no,” Clint said hesitantly, like he was ready for the rejection. Bucky still was trying to figure out where that had come from considering everything he had seen from Clint so far was a calm, cool confidence, and a ridiculously playful personality when he wasn’t fighting or sucking Bucky’s dick.

“I don’t think I want to say no,” Bucky answered. “What do you want?” he asked, reaching up to wipe the smudge of eyeliner that had run, but it only smudged more under his thumb. Clint was silent for a little too long, so Bucky tried again. “Anything, Clint. You just have to tell me what it is,” Bucky encouraged, his hands running up and down Clint’s legs.

“I want to ride you,” Clint said, his face starting to flush. He shifted, putting on a more determined, confident face as his hands slid down to Bucky’s chest. “It’s that or I want you to fuck me.”

“Whichever you want,” Bucky promised. “There should be lube in my bag.” Clint nodded and got up slowly, walking over and hesitating at the bag. “It’s not going to bite,” Bucky said, becoming amused especially after Clint flipped him off before he dug around. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” Clint answered. “Success!” He tossed the small bottle up and caught it before he turned on his heels, heading back with a grin. “Sorry. Just in a weird mood. Oh hey, should this be the part where I warn you that there are some bruises and if you so much as try to baby talk me I will bite you the next time I’m giving you head?”

Bucky winced at the thought- he had no doubts Clint would pay him back in that fashion as a gentle warning and reminder. Clint wouldn't do any real damage but Bucky didn’t want to flirt with danger too much. “Fine, no baby talk for the big strong man running around in black and gold pajamas.”

Clint tossed the lube at Bucky and scoffed. “Okay, first of all, not pajamas. Pajamas are way comfier and do  _ not _ make my ass look this good.” Clint pulled off his shirt and Bucky reminded himself that no babying was allowed. Some of the bruises looked like they hurt, especially with strenuous activity. “Second of all- you  _ like _ this outfit.” Clint stepped out of the pants, taking his boxers off at the same time.

“Not that I knew you before this, but you looked good in your Hawkeye outfit too. All tight fitting and black with purple,” Bucky said, pulling Clint in when Clint came back onto the bed, kissing him before putting a hand on his chest, pushing down towards the bed. “Let me?” he asked.

“You really don’t have to do that,” Clint said, sitting up some, his forearms propping him up to watch Bucky as he applied a generous amount of lube to his left hand. Clint’s eyes widened before he licked his lips. “Oh…”

“You always seem fascinated by it,” Bucky pointed out. “I promise nothing is going to shift wrong and pinch.”

“That was definitely  _ not _ what I was thinking about,” Clint promised. “Do you want to-”

“I want to suck your dick while I open you up,” Bucky interrupted and Clint’s face turned pink again, the tips of his ears joining in this time. “Think you can handle it?”

“Yep.”

“And you’ll tell me if anything hurts?” Bucky asked, toeing around the whole babying subject. His right hand passed over a large bruise on Clint’s thigh, applying a little pressure towards the darker part and watched as Clint’s muscles tensed for a moment. “Clint?” Bucky asked again, his hand sliding along his inner thigh. “You have to talk or else I won’t-”

“Yes. I’ll speak up,” Clint answered. “They aren’t that bad.” Bucky rolled his eyes and his hand started going for the bruise again. “... okay so that one hurts. Just… I promise I will tell you if we need to take it easy.”

“Good boy,” Bucky said, watching the flush extend down to his chest. “Always so responsive,” Bucky said, tracing the rim of Clint’s hole teasingly. Clint flopped back down and made himself comfortable, wiggling his hips to get closer to Bucky.

The first finger made Clint moan instantly, his hips moving, trying to deepen the feeling. Bucky tried to hold his hips down lightly with his free hand. “Nuh-uh. Be good,” Bucky scolded gently.

“ _ Fuck. _ Okay. Okay,” Clint said as he ran his hands through his hair.

He waited for Clint to get comfortable again before he took Clint’s dick in his hand and tested the waters a little, his tongue swirling over Clint’s head before he carefully sucked him in. Clint gasped and Bucky felt Clint’s muscles twitch so he waited again until Clint seemed to relax before he carried on.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Clint asked. Bucky hummed around his dick and added an extra finger, pulling a never before heard, high pitched noise out of the man before he swore and pushed back up on his forearms to look at Bucky. Bucky looked up at Clint and winked. “Fuck, you are,” Clint moaned before he flopped back down.

At the third finger Clint was squirming, trying to encourage Bucky to move deeper, to press all the right spots. Bucky slowly eased his mouth away from Clint’s dick before he started a trail of kisses and bites up Clint’s abdomen, feeling his back arch with every new touch.

“Bucky, please,” Clint said, reaching down, his fingertips passing over Bucky’s shoulders.

“Almost there, sweetheart,” Bucky promised as he got to Clint’s neck, sucking a little too hard. What could he say, he liked leaving his mark all over Clint’s body, watching the colors contrast against the tan skin. “Just a little bit longer.” Bucky worked his way up to Clint’s lips and ground down on Clint’s erection, breathing in his gasp before his eyes closed and his head tilted back. “You can hold on just a little bit longer for me, can’t you?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah- yeah I can,” Clint said, his voice trembling from the effort. “Fuck, Buck-”

In his own selfish way Bucky wanted to draw this out as long as he could. This wasn’t their normal- their normal was whenever Clint actually had his phone on and they were close to each other they would meet up. Sometimes it wasn’t about sex, sometimes it was just having a beer and watching whatever sporting event was on a bar’s television. Other times they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves and alleyways were their best, and sometimes only, option. So to have Clint actually in his space, in a hotel room and being soft like this? Bucky wanted it to last longer than a quick fuck.

With the withdrawing of fingers and a whine from Clint, Bucky sat up. “Still feel like riding me, darling?” he asked. Clint nodded as he moved. “Words,” Bucky reminded politely.

Clint pulled a face. “Stickler. Yes.” Clint swapped spaces with Bucky. “You know what I think it is? You like dirty talk.”

“Caught me,” Bucky laughed, sitting up on his forearms. “I’m just here for all the talking during sex.”

Clint smiled and arranged himself before he leaned forward. “I knew it. Dirty old man.”

“Just not that, don’t call me old,” Bucky muttered.

“Still deaf, still can’t hear or read muttering,” Clint taunted before he started kissing, sucking, nibbling the same path around Bucky’s neck and shoulders that Bucky had just down, his own hips grinding down onto Bucky’s cock, making his hips move.

“I said not to call me-  _ fuck _ ,” Bucky swore as Clint lined up Bucky’s cock with his hole and slowly lowered himself. “Fuck, Clint.” Bucky reached up and ran his hands up Clint’s thighs before his hips twitched. 

Clint hung his head before he let out a breathy laugh and leaned forward, working on a better angle. “Give me a second,” Clint said, putting his hands on Bucky’s chest.

“Anything,” Bucky replied, his hands still running up and down Clint’s thighs. “You’re beautiful.”

“Don’t start,” Clint said, sounding amused.

“Can’t help it, you are. Although this faux hawk has to go,” Bucky replied, one hand leaving Clint’s thigh to wrap in Clint’s hair and tug lightly. It didn’t have the same reaction as before, back a few weeks ago when they were behind a pizza place and Bucky had Clint bent over.

“I’ll cut my hair when you cut yours,” Clint retorted, shifting his hips again. Just the small amount of movement sent sparks up Bucky’s spine and he involuntarily bucked upwards again. “Like that, huh?” Clint asked, this time grinding just with just enough force that Bucky moved again. “Patience,” Clint teased, kissing Bucky before he started to move again at a slow pace.

Clint picked up the speed, sitting up more, his fingernails grazing across Bucky’s chest. Just when Bucky started to move his hips, forcing his way up, Clint rocked back before he leaned forward, kissing him again before burying his face into his neck, hot breaths and little noises singing to Bucky’s soul.

“Gonna-” Bucky said, tapping Clint’s thigh before he reached between them and grasped Clint’s dick. Clint gasped and nodded.

Bucky was the first to come, tilting his head back and chasing his orgasm for a moment before he heard Clint cry out from his own orgasm ripping through him. It was a moment before Clint moved off to the side, Bucky’s dick sliding out, and Clint settled his body next to Bucky’s.

“Holy shit,” Bucky breathed, reaching up and gripping the back of Clint’s neck tightly.

“Holy shit,” Clint agreed, kissing Bucky’s chest. “Not bad for a man of one hundred and-”

“Stop. Stop ruining it,” Bucky requested, laughing. Just as Bucky was getting comfortable, Clint was on the move. When he made it to his feet Bucky grabbed his wrist and Clint looked down. “Stay with me tonight?” Bucky asked. “No one will come in here, you’re safe.”

Clint turned around and bent down for that slow, lazy kiss again. “Just grabbing aftercare things.” He turned his wrist and Bucky let go, even if he did so hesitantly. “Hey, I promise, alright?” Clint ran his hand over Bucky’s arm before he walked and stretched his way to the bathroom. “Get up, Barnes. We can cuddle after,” Clint called out.

“Maybe I am enjoying the view,” Bucky grumbled before he complied.

The two danced around each other in the bathroom before they collapsed back into bed. Clint tucked himself around Bucky again and closed his eyes, looking completely at peace for the first time in- well, Bucky wasn’t sure he had ever seen Clint like this really. Bucky wrapped his arm around him while his free hand rubbed Clint’s arm.

“I’m not ready to turn myself in yet,” Clint said softly before he looked up at Bucky’s eyes. “I still have one more thing left to do. After that though?” Clint nodded before he dropped his head back down. “Your mission will be complete.”

“Nah, then I will have a whole new mission,” Bucky said with a dramatic sigh.

“Oh, am I holding you up from something?” Clint teased.

The truth was, Bucky knew what was coming for Clint the moment he turned himself in. A short stint in S.H.I.E.L.D. holding, followed by a shit ton of therapy and evaluations. Once they thought he wasn’t a flight risk, he’d be either released on house arrest in a place he chose, or he would return to the Avengers unit. Bucky hoped he took that route, because if he did, Bucky knew what his mission was going to be next.

Operation Make Clint My Boyfriend is what Bucky called it in his head. He wanted to learn what made Clint tick. Why he was quick to dismiss certain claims Bucky made, why he was hesitant to open bags, let himself get too close, why sometimes he had a heartbroken smile even when nothing bad was happening. He wanted more moments like this- peaceful as they stayed wrapped around each other. Bucky was pretty certain he could accomplish it with the right coffee and pizza combo, and if worse came to worse, he could  _ maybe  _ rescue a dog.

“Yeah but that’s alright. Nowhere I’d rather be,” Bucky answered truthfully.


End file.
